Por mi amor
by Osi-chan
Summary: Voilà un homme qui vous raconte comment sa vie c'est brisée...


Por mi amor

(pour mon amour)

**Syaoran P.O.V:**

Je me souviens maintenant...Tu te rapelle ?

J'avais vu ce concour dans mon hebdo,_"poémes et sentiment"_...

Je voulais à tout prix participer à ce concour:

"Faite un poéme est peut t'étre se retrouvera-t-il dans votre hebdomadaire!

Réglement:Faite un poéme parlant de chose triste,qui refléte des sentiment _impalpable_..."

Oui...Je te l'avais dit mon amour,tu te souviens ?

Syaoran regarda une photo,représantant une jeune femme,au cheuveux d'or,ses yeux s'accordant à la lumiére du jour.De vue,elle était fréle,fragile,naïve,heureuse...

Tu m'avais encourager dés que je te l'ai dit!Tu as toujours était à coté de moi,dans mes moments de fatigue,de stresse,de...Tout le temps...

J'ai la nostalgie de l'amour,de tes baiser,de ta passion...Mais tu n'es plus la...

Tu vois,c'est arriver un matin,en allant à l'école,je t'ai un peu taquiner,et de mauvaise humeur,tu es parti de ton coté,véxé...

Syaoran tapa d'un grand coup son poing sur la table.

Pourquoi,pourquoi...Je te parlais du concour,de mes idées,mais je voyais que tu n'écouté pas,tu étais ailleur...Je m'étais véxé, j'étais devenu orgueuille sans le vouloir,sans le savoir...

Je t'ai taquiné,tu as enfin écouté,mais en écoutant tu croyais que je me moquer de toi,que je le pensais...Tu m'as laissé au croisement,tu es parti à droite,vers la ruelle que je t'avais interdit de traverser...il y avait eu plusieur viol de jeune fille tué aprés cet acte...Je t'ai suivit,je voulais t'expliquer...

Tu as fait éxprés de me semer.Tu penser que je ne t'aimais plus...

Je t'ais chercher,reniant les cours,tu étais ma priorité pendant ce moment.

Puis je t'ai entendu crié de l'autre coté de la ruelle ou je me trouvé.  
Je suis arrivé.Trop tard.

Je t'ais vu,pleine de bleus,du sang coulant en petit filet au bord de tes lévres...

J'ai courut,mais c'était trop tard,hein ?

Tu ne pleurais pas,sourians méme en me voyant.

Tu m'avais dit...

"Alors tu es venu ?Tu ne méme plus hein ?Pourquoi tu es la et pas en cour ?"

je t'ai crié que je t'aimais,que rien ne me ferais changer d'avis,qu'il ne fallait pas mourir,pour cette histoire,cette bavure dans une page blanche...  
Ensuite,tu m'as dit ces mots,ils m'ont brisé, je ne pouvais te croire...

Ces mots,tu me l'ais à dit,souriante...

"Tu vois Syaoran,la mort c'est une libération,du corps,de l'ame,de l'esprit..."

J'étais boulevérsé.Tu disais des choses pareilles juste avant méme le moment de ta mort!

Enfin,tes derniéres paroles,les voici:

"Fais ce concour,gagne pour moi,sourit pour mon honneur,pour mon souvenir...Et promet moi,que si je meurt,tu ne pleureras pas,promis ?"

Je t'ai promit,sans en savoir les conséquences...

Tu es ça,comme le vent balaye les feuilles de notre cour.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.J'ai éxprimés ma souffrance pas dans des larmes,mais dans la rage,la colére.

Tu te souviens du mur de notre chambre,avec la tapisserie que tu aimais

tant ?

J'ai fait un trou de 10 centimétre de profondeur en y éxprimant ma rage.

Pardonne moi.Je ne suis q'un bon à rien.

Je ne sers qu'à semait la terreur et la mort.Les problémes surtout.  
C'est à cause de moi que tu es morte.Je ne peux pas m'excuser,de toute façon,il n'y aura aucun argrument pour qu'on m'excuse.

Mon poéme, je l'ai finit,tu veut l'entendre ?

"_por mi amor_"

Je te voyais venir,

Je te voyais dormir,

C'est souvenir,

C'est de l'or,

Por mi amor.

Je t'ai bousculé,

Un peu taquiné,

Je t'aimais,

Tu le savais,

Por mi amor.

Je me souviens des temps ancien,

Et je pleure.(phrase tiré du code pour les résistant de la 2éme guerre mondiale)

Tu m'as quitté,

Tu ne m'as pas demandé,

Si je voulais,

Si je t'aimais,

Por mi amor.

Cette phrase,

Elle est pour toi,

Pour mon amour.

Syaoran Li,homme brisé par un décés.

Voilà,ça te plait ?

Si je gagne,je ne le saurais pas.

Je m'en contre fou de toutes c'est personne qui se fichent de ma souffrance,qui se fiche de mon histoire!

Syaoran donna un coup de poing rageur en face de lui,dans son "trou de souffrance".il sortit une enveloppe,glissa le poéme à l'intérieur et ferma le tout.

Voilà,c'est bientot fini, j'aurais bientot terminé.

il enfilat un léger blouson et sortit.

il arriva devant la poste,mis son poéme dans la boite,et avança vers la route.

il s'avança,respira,et dit:

Tu as raison mon amour,la mort n'est pas un chatiment,c'est une libération...

il s'engagea quand une voiture passa.

On entendi des crissement de frein,on vit du sang éclabousser le pare-choc,puis plus rien.

La foule s'ammaçait regardant le cadavre,le cadavre d'un homme c'étant suicidé,parceque personne ne comprenait,sa souffrance,sa douleur,

son martyre...

Cette histoire,c'était celle de mon pére, et que personne ne s'en souvienne.

_Fin_

Et voilà!

Plutot triste mon hisoire!Et non,mon pére n'est pas mort,méme qu'il travaille en ce moment!

Mon idée,je l'ai eu en pensant à la mort,il y a eu un décés dans ma famille il y a de cela peu de temps.Désolé de vous ennuyer avec ma vie!

Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici,et merci pour celle qui ont eu le courage de lire mon dernier one!

Biz!

Osi-chan ou Em.


End file.
